Journal Days
by teenanime
Summary: "Claire!" Was that her name? She doesn't know. She does not remember. She could not remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Let me say this first, I am a complete beginner. I've been reading fanfics for a while but writing about it is in a totally different league. Will probably be short and filled with errors/typos here and there, so please bear with me till I get used to it. Give it a quick read and review. Please and thank you.

* * *

**"Claire!"**

Was that her name?  
She doesn't know.  
She does not remember.  
She could not remember.

Her memory only span when she woke in that gorgeous room, littered with expensive furniture. Where is she? ...Who is she? Even her dull and sleep-idled mind immediately realized that she doesn't even know her name.

What follows, she could only hazily recall; there were bright lights, splendidly decorated hallways, people's cheers and laughter and a very painful pounding headache. Though she clearly remembers those last moments; managing to reach the deck to the open sea, an old man screaming **"Claire!"**, a siren echoing loudly and then, a cold watery plunge.

Claire. Was that her name?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Let me say this first, I am a complete beginner. I've been reading fanfics for a while but writing about it is in a totally different league. Will probably be short and filled with errors/typos here and there, so please bear with me till I get used to it. Give it a quick read and review. Please and thank you.

**A/N: **Can't figure out how the spacing works. I think my paragraphs are a little to close to one another.

* * *

**Spring 1, Year XXXX  
****7:08pm**

Claire is seated in front of a wooden box, an opened notebook lying on top. She was advised to keep a journal, to help with her condition but was troubled for a while on what to write on.

She was diagnosed with amnesia; there isn't really anything she could write, is there?

Figured she could just start by introducing herself, awkward it may sound, and followed by what happened throughout the day.

_"Hello. I'm Claire, or, I think I am. I am diagnosed with amnesia seeing I could not recall anything, even my own name. The name Claire is something I heard from an old man on the boat…"_

She hastily rips the paged off. Claire could feel her cheeks burning, this was embarrassing. She doesn't know where to start, or how to portray her thoughts in words. Her mind was supposed to be empty but all she could see where jumbles and scribbles on the little details she has. Calming herself, she starts again, maybe from a different angle... like skipping her incredibly short background story…

_"Starting today, I'm going to live in Mineral farm…"_

She pauses, should she have mentioned it was neglected farm? Or that she was in Mineral town? Maybe wrote about the mayor letting her live here? She rips the paper again.

_"… the people in the inn were nice. Ann lent me some of her old clothes and a jumper. Apparently we're the same size…"_

At the thought of her borrowed attire, her mind strays to her only owned clothes, the one she was wearing when they found her on the beach. Whatever happened to it? Elli said it couldn't be salvaged since it was damaged beyond repair but said it looked beautiful. What did it look like? What color was it in? What designs did have? When she finally snaps back from her pondering, she realized she completely lost her original train of thought. Looking at the unfinished paragraph, it seems wrong and incomplete. Should she scrap it?

_"… the previous owner of the farm suddenly died a few months back, and from then, decayed to its current state. I think they called him granpa Gus. All chickens were taken by the nearby poultry farm, the cows, sheeps and horse by the ranch and his dog by a person named Barley. In the old dog house, I found a puppy! Mayor said it was a stray, I didn't mind, he was too cute…"_

Well, that sounded off. Her sentences looks fragmented and mix-matched. Not only that, it would have sounded better if she placed this part at the start.

_"… saw a vision of a woman with green hair again. Could it be my mother? But I'm blond, but I could have inherited it from my father. Is green even a natural hair color? It seemed odd but it fits her… I don't know how to explain it, but every time I see her image I could feel that I'm guided by an invisible force…"_

She ended her entry with something personal. Seeing what she has written, she wonders if she should remove it. Doctor said, that this journal was her medication of sorts. Does that mean he will be reading this? Maybe she shouldn't add her seeing visions of a woman; she didn't want to look like someone who is mentally ill.


End file.
